1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid compressors and relates particularly to oscillating rotary compressors having a continuous cam-like projection with spaced side walls of sinusoidal configuration for moving at least one partition lengthwise in such a manner that fluid to be compressed is introduced into a housing when the projection is rotated and such fluid is compressed and discharged from the housing by the rotation of such projection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore many efforts have been made to provide an oscillating rotary compressor having a shaft with a reversing outwardly projecting helical-like blade or projection located within a housing and a partition engageable with the blade so that rotation of the shaft causes the blade to move the partition endwise of the housing to permit fluid to be introduced into the housing, compressed and discharged therefrom. Ordinarily the partition is provided with movable seals which engage opposite sides of the blade for providing a seal to prevent the passage of air or other compressible fluid from one side of the partition to the other. These seals have been necessitated by the blade normally being of constant thickness in a plane at right angles to the surfaces of the blade. Some examples of the prior art are the patents to Hula U.S. Pat. No. 783,865; Jarvis U.S. Pat. No. 805,140 and 827,870; Fanning U.S. Pat. No. 1,172,692; Jaworowsky U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,654,883, 1,690,727 and 1,690,728; and Shelton U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,230.
Additionally, some prior art devices such as the patent to Phillips U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,782 have been provided in which the thickness of the blade has varied in accordance with the point of contact between the blade and the sealing structure carried by the movable partition.